Lequel?
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Ne jamais, JAMAIS, laisser Russie et Amérique seuls dans une pièce pendant qu'ils se disputent! Qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient faire... /PWP\
1. Lequel?

Japon regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien retenir tous les autres. Cela faisait une heure que la réunion aurait dû commencer mais seul lui, Russie et Amérique, qui se lançaient des regards assassins, étaient dans la salle.

«A-Amerique-san, Russie-san, je pense que je vais aller appeler Allemagne_-_san pour savoir ce qui leur prend autant de temps...»

Aucune réponse.

Il sortit le plus rapidement possible de la pièce, heureux d'échapper à l'ambiance tendue qui y régnait. Une fois sorti, Amérique soupira, sous le regard moqueur du russe.

«Tu ne l'auras jamais, abandonne.

-Hein? _Are you fucking kidding me_? Japon m'aime, ça se voit comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure, _bastard_!»

Russie abandonna son sourire et le fixa d'un air terrifiant. Amérique se dit qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur, il était le héros après tout! Mais peine perdue, il frissonna sous le regard persistant de son homologue.

«_W-What_?

-Japon ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un d'aussi immature que toi!

-Alors comparons!

-Comparer quoi?

-Je sais pas moi, trouve quelque chose!

-... Celui qui... Hum... Qui a la plus grosse?

-La plus grosse de q... Oh! _Okay, I'll win_!

Amérique se rapprocha de Russie et baissa son pantalon et son boxer, montrant fièrement son sexe. Russie se leva à son tour et répéta la même opération que l'américain, enlevant son manteau en plus.

«_So, I won_!

-En plus d'être immature tu es aveugle ou quoi? J'ai gagné!

-Tu ne m'arriveras jamais à la cheville! Accepte juste te défaite!

-J'ai une idée...»

Russie se mit derrière Amérique et lui embrassa le cou, avant de prendre son pénis en main. Le blond voulut protester mais le russe commença à bouger sa main en de longs vas et viens, le faisant gémir. Le russe lui fit un suçon dans le cou, bougeant son autre main pour qu'elle rejoigne un de ses tétons qu'il malaxa et pinça. L'américain se détendit un peu et laissa ses gémissements devenir de plus en plus fort. Russie continua de le masturber en le regardant, son visage rougit et ses gémissements suffisaient à réveiller son sexe.

Soudain il s'arrêta et se mit à côté de l'américain qui avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes.

«Tu vois, j'ai gagné!

-_N-No_... _I_... _I_...»

Russie rattrapa de justesse Amérique qui venait de s'effondrer, lorsqu'il le posa sur la table il n'avait pas prévu le fait que le blond se jetterait sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Le russe cligna des yeux avant de répondre à son baiser et de reprendre son activité, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'américain. Russie quitta ses lèvres pour partir à l'assaut de son cou, qu'il lécha, suça et mordit plus ou moins fort, le marquant sien. Amérique se braqua un peu avant de jouir dans la main de son amant.

Voulant lui faire sentir le plaisir qu'il venait de lui procurer, il poussa le russe sur une chaise avant de se mettre à genoux devant lui et de prendre son sexe en bouche. Il lécha et mordilla son gland avant de le prendre entièrement, faisant gémir fortement le russe. Russe qui commençait doucement, mais sûrement, à perdre la tête en sentant le blond accélérer les mouvements de sa bouche sur son pénis. Quelques vas et viens plus tard, Russie jouit dans la bouche de l'américain qui avala toute sa semence. Amérique remonta jusqu'à la bouche de son amant, la ravageant encore et toujours de baisers. Le russe repoussa doucement le blond pour voir qu'ils avaient tous deux une nouvelle érection.

«On finira jamais si on continu comme ça!

-Laisse-moi faire...»

Russie mit deux de ses doigts dans sa bouche, les humidifiant, avant de les diriger droit vers l'anus de son amant. L'américain glapit en sentant quelque chose titiller son intimité, avant de gémir lorsqu'il s'enfonça en lui. Le russe bougea doucement son doigt, de peur de lui faire mal, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Amérique bouger sur lui, cherchant plus de plaisir. Il enfonça un deuxième doigt dans son anus, doigt qui passa un peu moins bien que le premier. Russie reprit la verge du blond, cherchant à lui faire oublier sa douleur.

«A-Ah! R... Russie... Hmmm~

-Ivan, dis-le, Ivan.

-I-Ivan...»

En entendant son nom, Ivan sortit ses doigts de son antre, sous les plaintes de frustration de son amant, avant d'y positionne son sexe. Il s'enfonça petit à petit dans l'anus d'Alfred, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il voyait qu'il lui faisait trop mal. Une fois enfonçé jusqu'à la garde, Le russe bougea ses hanches, se délectant des sons qui sortaient de la bouche de son amant. L'américain se débrouilla pour mettre un bout de ses jambes sur la place de la chaise qu'il lui restait. Dès qu'il fut positionné correctement il retira presque tout le sexe d'Ivan de son intimité avant d'y redescendre d'un coup sec, leur arrachant tous deux des gémissements de pur plaisir.

Ils continuèrent ainsi, frappant de plein fouet la prostate d'Alfred, le faisant crier à pleins poumons. Le russe mit ses mains sur ses hanches et le fit accélérer, ce qui déclencha des cris et des gémissements incontrôlables de la part de l'américain. Ivan prit la mâchoire de son amant et l'embrassa doucement, mais l'échange devint rapidement plus sauvage, sensuel. Alfred jouit dans un long cri d'extase, suivit d'Ivan qui ne pu se retenir lorsqu'il sentit les parois de chairs se resserrer sur son sexe.

L'américain se laissa tomber, essoufflé, sur le russe avant de se mettre à rigoler bêtement.

«Pourquoi est-ce que tu rigoles?

-Tu te rends compte, tout ça parce qu'on se disputait pour Japon?»

Ivan ne comprit pas vraiment en quoi cela le faisait rire mais il le laissa faire. Il le prit juste dans ses bras, délicatement, comme s'il avait peur de briser ce moment magique.

La porte s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter les deux amants.

«Je n'y crois pas mes yeux! Mais qu'est-ce que...

-_Oh my god... What are you doing_?

Bon, France et Angleterre seraient présents pour la réunion...

THE END

Bon, alors j'espère que ça vous a plu, c'est mon premier lemon alors soyez indulgents. Non? Nan mais allez, soyez cool... (Qui m'a lancé une tomate? Romano? Grrr, je le tuerai...)

En tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cet os, et j'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé!

Si c'est le cas, j'attends avec impatience vos reviews! (Arrête Romano, je vais t'en envoyer des tomates moi, tu vas voir!)

So, on se voit à mon prochain poste!

Sayonara~

Un peu plus loin:

Allez Ivan, fais pas ton radin! J'tai casé avec Alfred, tu peux bien me prêter ton tuyau pour que j'achève l'italien. Comment ça Spain n'est pas d'accord? Et depuis quand tu t'occupes de ce qu'il veut ou pas? Ooooh, je vois, c'est pour ton copain... Mais quand même, je t'ai aussi fait coucher avec lui, passe-le moi, juste deux petites minutes! On dira que tu le savais pas, ok? Ok? Ah! Toi t'es vraiment le meilleur des russes! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi! Maintenant... ROMANOOO! Ramène-toi ici, on doit discuter tous les deux!

Don't forget the reviews =D


	2. Annonce!

Non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, je reste toujours sur mes os!

Juste que j''ai vu cette pétition sur plusieurs histoires alors je me suis dit que je la signerai aussi!

A ce qu'il paraît, les administrateur vont supprimer des Fics qui contiennent des lemons ou des scène violentes (bien que je n'aime pas ces dernières, je ne tiens pas à les voir disparaître, pour tous ceux qui les aiment).

Je trouve ça vraiment bête, il y a des histoires magnifiques ou il n'y a seulement qu'un petit lemon qui traîne et elles devraient être supprimés?

Alors pour empêcher ces suppressions, lisez la pétition en dessous, signez-la et faites tourner!

_**« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.**_

_**Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.**_

_**Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.**_

_**Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.**_

_**Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.**_

_**Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.**_

_**Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.**_

_**Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »**_

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato l'hôte Venom

Jay gel

SamCrow

Brandy sang

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

Le Graven foncé

BlackRevenant

Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar l'NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exilé vol

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

arashiXnoXkami

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

Elvira-baba

Skoliro

Akayui

Liarana

Exiled crow

Final Black Getsuga

blood enraged

Masane Amaha's King

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

AislingSiobhan

Phoenixmaiden13

Kin no katana

Hagadoe

Mamoshi

Love-Hetalia

_**Faites tourner =D**_


End file.
